The project is intended to provide logistic and technical assistance for the National Arthritis Advisory Board and support services for a number of related activities in the Office of the Director, NIAMS, especially those related to the planning and coordination of the Institute's programs. Assistance is required in the formulation of research plans; the conduct of scientific workshops and conferences; the collection and analysis of data; the preparation of periodic and special reports for the Director NIH, the Secretary, and the Congress; and the preparation of health information. These activities are carried out be staff in the office of the director and with the assistance of three statutory advisory bodies the National Arthritis Advisory Board, the Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases lnteragency Coordinating Committee, and the Skin Diseases lnteragency Coordinating Committee.